


The Tango

by Jasmine_Nightshade



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, dance partners au, they dance the tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_Nightshade/pseuds/Jasmine_Nightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tango is his favourite dance. No matter which form of it they are dancing he thinks it is her dance. She is the embodiment of the movements and sensuality that comes so easily with the dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tango

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as a text drabble to a friend of mine and well...this happened. This is also because I love dancing and I just can't help but imagine these two dancing the tango because let's face it, it'd be hot. Anyways, enjoy~

The tango is his favourite dance. No matter which form of it they are dancing he thinks it is her dance. She is the embodiment of the movements and sensuality that comes so easily with the dance. Tonight he rubs his hands up and down her arms as they wait behind the curtain for the couple, his sister and her finacé to finish their own dance. Clarke is adjusting her dress, pulling the fabric over her shoulder and straightening her one sleeve so that it sits correctly. He tries not to focus too much on her outfit that’ll she be dancing in tonight. The dress compliments her curves as the front comes up to her collar bone leaving the tops of her shoulders and all of her back exposed. The a-symmetrical bottom is removable and the small skirt that will come to her mid-thigh is tantalizing as the deep red looks heavenly against her skin. He tries not to imagine the part of the dance where she’ll remove the longer portion of the skirt because she already looks tantalizing and Bellamy isn’t sure he can take it.

Suddenly there is clapping and Clarke gives Bellamy a comforting smile before they head out to take their places. As they take their starting places Clarke closes her eyes, focusing on her dance partner, who looks far too good in well tailored black suit pants and white button down, as she blocks out the audience and the judges. Tonight they are doing an Argentinian Tango, an emotionally deep dance that Clarke has been trying to get into all week. Thankfully her partner, Bellamy Blake, is one of the finest looking dancers in their troupe and the chemistry will help the dance come to life. 

Taking her position Clarke sits on a raised platform behind a translucent screen, looking as if she were bathing (a crew member is above her pouring water just past her to make it appear as a bath through the screen), that’s when the dance begins. The screen is pulled away, revealing Clarke in all her sultry glory They let their bodies sway against one another, following the steps that they have practiced for a month. They are seamless and the dance is steamy to say the least.

Every movement is aligned as Clarke wraps her leg around Bellamy to allow him to twirl her twice before she goes for the side kick and then the finish, a lift that they have been practicing and Clarke prays she will make. She trust Bellamy to hold her and as the music comes to an end he holds her above him by her waist, letting her upper body fall towards him as their lips almost touch. They are both panting, cheeks flushed and eyes blown wide. They stare at each other wondering if one of them will make a move and close the distance but the lights are coming back up and everyone around them is standing to their feet and the applause is so loud that they can’t believe.

Clarke and Bellamy both take their bows, thanking the crowd before heading over to the judges panel to receive their critique and scores. They receive tens across the board with amazing reviews from all four judges, even the one who is known for his critiques. As they exit, neither one can help contain their happiness. They have the only perfect score of the night and as they head farther back to join the others and share in joy of night. Before they can reach everyone Bellamy pulls Clarke into a dark alcove pulling her against him as he leans against the wall.

“You were amazing, Clarke.” He is still breathless and in the darkness he lets a broad smile cover his face.

“You weren’t too bad yourself, handsome.” Clarke responds and Bellamy can hear the smirk in her words as her fingers begin to play with some of the unopened buttons of his shirt and the skin showing just above.He inhales sharply we she skims her whole hand against his stomach and then brings it all the way up to his neck, her fingers wrapping themselves in his curls.

“If you keep that up Princess, I might just have to retaliate.” His hands held her waist gently, stroking patterns against the fabric as he pulls her completely flush with him.

“And if you don’t shut up and do it, I might just beat you to it.” Bellamy smirked as he finally brought her lips close enough to kiss. They both sigh into each other as they finally release all of the pent up sexual tension from the dance. The tango really is his favourite dance he thinks before his thoughts are lost to her wandering hands and lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos or a comment if you like!


End file.
